moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey
Honey the Funny Bunny is a rare Moshling in the Fluffies set in Moshi Monsters. They are a white bunny. Honey is well dressed and enjoys texting jokes to their friends. Combination Biography Dedicated followers of fashion, Funny Bunnies are the best-dressed Moshlings in town. Yes, I know that's hard to believe looking at my stylish outfit, but it's true. I'm pretty sure they think I'm hip. Well, they always chuckle and point when they see me. If they're not busy texting jokes to their friends, these incredibly cute furballs can be found yacking about carrot cake, clothes and fur straighteners. Talking of straightening, all Funny Bunnies have one floppy ear. I'm convinced this is caused by listening to silly ringtones all day. Mini Bio Dedicated followers of fashion, Funny Bunnies are the best-dressed Moshlings in town. When they're not busy texting jokes to their friends they can be found yacking about carrot cake, clothes and fur straighteners. Talking of straightening, Funny Bunnies have one floppy ear. Experts think this is caused by listening to silly ringtones all day. Character Encyclopedia Main Funny Bunnies certainly know how to dress! These outgoing, well-dressed little rabbits have serious style standards and won't be seen in anything but the latest Moshi fashions. Hop into Horrods with Honey and you'll probably bump into hordes of other bouncing bunnies, browsing the boutique rails and texting jokes to their buddies. Bunny business Funny Bunnies like Honey love chilling out at Tyra's Spa. It's the best beauty parlour in Monstro City. They swap gossip and carrot cake recipes while waiting for their Slop! face packs to set and for Tyra to straighten their silky fur. Hip hutch Funny Bunnies can't live in just any old burrow. Only the best two-storey modern hutch in Pawberry Fields will do, darling! Data File Moshling type: Fluffies Species: Funny Bunny Habitat: Pawberry Fields Fluffie friends: Dipsy, Flumpy, I.G.G.Y. Notes *All Funny Bunnies have one floppy ear from listening to too many silly ringtones! *Funny Bunnies are smiley, chatty little critters. *Honey is wearing the latest Moshling must-have dress. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Funny Bunnies are seriously trendy, so you wouldn't find these hip hoppers living in basic burrows. Oh no! Most of them have state-of-the art hutches in Pawberry Fields. When not relaxing at home, they're often out and about texting jokes to one another, or chatting about the latest styles of carrot cakes, clothes and fur straighteners! Of course, the one thing they can never completely straighten is their floppy ear, believed to be caused by spending so much time listening to silly ringtones! Habitat You might expect these rabbity Moshlings to live in basic burrows but most of them own incredibly modern hutches in Pawberry Fields. Traits Personality Outgoing, natty, chatty. Likes Sniggering at silly jokes and ironing flowers (especially naffodils). Dislikes Orange sauce and lukewarm nincomsoup. Trivia *Tomba's dislikes mention a fear of Funny Bunnies because real-life rabbits like carrots and Tomba has a carrot for a nose. *Members could receive Moshling Eggs that hatched Honey in the past. *In the recently teased Moshling Eggs image, Honey's cell phone appears to be updated to a smartphone. Gallery In-Game Animations Honey animation.gif Honey animation 2.gif Honey animation 3.gif Honey animation 4.gif Honey 6.PNG Honey 3.PNG Honey 5.PNG Honey 1.PNG Honey 4.PNG Honey 2.PNG Merchandise Figures Honey figure normal.jpg Honey figure glitter purple.jpg Honey figure glitter orange.png Honey figure gold.png Honey figure candyfloss.png Honey figure scream green.png Honey figure voodoo blue.png Honey figure ghost white.png Honey figure pumpkin orange.png Honey figure frostbite blue.png Honey figure christmas tree green.png Honey figure bauble red.png Honey figure spotty.png Honey figure micro.png Collector card s1 honey.png Honey figure micro icescream blue.png Other Cuddly Honey.png Mash Up cards TC Honey series 1.png TC Honey series 2.png TC Honey series 3.png TC Honey series 4.png Other JellyChatMoshling41.png Sad Honey.png Honey plush vivid.png Honey plush ty.png Honey mega head.png Honey with new summer dress.png|Honey with a new summer dress. Honey light buddy.png Baby Honey.png|Baby Honey Baby Cherry Bomb and Honey.jpeg|Talking Poppet Honey bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Honey Waldo Art.png Honey easter reveal.png|Egg Hunt promo Fluffies twilight.png Top trump green Honey.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Honey_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Honey_Back.png Honey_Boat.png Honey_Jumping_Back.png Honey_Lake_Neon_Soup.png Honey_Map.png Honey_Phone.png Honey_Pointing.png Honey_Pushing.png Honey_Sliding.png Honey_Thinking.png Honey_With_Buster.png Honey_With_Buster2.png HoneyMuddy.png Light Buddy Honey.png Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Fluffies